


New Skin

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [107]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: NB Sugawara, Other, Transgirl Kageyama, Transvolleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Kageyama wanted to dive headfirst into femininity until she set foot in the kind of store all the other girls her age flock to, but Sugawara didn't let her chicken out.





	New Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/422495) by coyoteclaw11. 



> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round. Kageyama’s name here is Tori, which is a fairly common feminine name. Since the tobi in Tobio means “fly", I chose Tori for her name because it's kanji means “bird". Character pronouns are Kageyama = she/her, and Sugawara = they/them.

Jaw clenched and palms sweaty, Kageyama stared at the storefront with an emotion she couldn't describe as anything other than fear. The clothing racks inside are packed full of colorful garments in all shapes and sizes, and if the sheer variety weren't daunting, the type if shop it was definitely would be.

After all, she hadn't ever shopped in a trendy women’s apparel store before.

Behind her, Sugawara grinned and poked their head in all directions to glimpse the sea of fabric around the mannequins in the windows. “This place is perfect, Tori-chan.”

Kageyama frowned and looked over at them, brow knit. “I don't know, Suga-san. What if nothing fits?”

Suga linked their arm with Kageyama’s and gave a thumbs up. “Just leave it to me.”

Taking a deep breath, Kageyama followed Sugawara into the shop. The lingering scent of mingling perfumes filled her nostrils, but it flagged when they bypassed the giant wall of body sprays and fragrances. 

Beside her, Sugawara chuckled. “You look like a kid in a candy store, Tori-chan.”

“What do I get?” Kageyama murmured, eyes wide. “There's so much.”

Sugawara winked. “I have a few ideas.” They steered her toward a rack of skinny jeans and held a pair up. “These would look amazing on your. Legs like yours are like gold.”

Kageyama blushed and averted her gaze. “But how does everything, you know —” She leaned over to whisper, “—  _ fit _ ?”

“You'll be fine.” Sugawara squeezed her hand. “You'll love these jeans so much, you'll want to marry them.” They gave their thigh a loud slap. “I have two pairs of ‘em.”

Buoyed by Sugawara’s good cheer, Kageyama nodded and draped the jeans over her arm and forged ahead. A pile of t-shirts followed suit, and soon she was laden down with dozens of things to try on.

It was nearly half an hour before she and Suga emerged from the fitting rooms with a reasonable stock of clothes. Two pairs of jeans, five tops, and a few cutesy underthings that Kageyama’s face burned to look at in public made their way in the basket.

On the way to the checkout, Sugawara stopped short and gave Kageyama a dazzling smile. “You wanna try one more?”

She was about to refuse, having had enough of wearing a different shirt every minute, but when Kageyama saw what Sugawara held up for her approval, her heart fluttered in her chest. 

It wasn't just a dress. It was a masterpiece. Layers of shimmering chiffon in vivid blue smoothly hung gracefully off the hanger. She was almost afraid to touch it lest she ruin it, but the desire to have something so soft and feminine on her skin willed out, so she held out her hand to accept it from Sugawara.

“Yeah, I thought you'd like this one.” They waggled their brows and handed the item to Kageyama. She fought the urge to sprint back to the fitting rooms.

Tugging garments on and off was robotic to her now, but the moment she looked up in the fitting room mirror, her breath hitched in her chest. It was beautiful;  _ she _ was beautiful.

Kageyama left the changing room on shaking legs, and Sugawara’s eyes widened. “Tori-chan, I —” Their cheeks turned a merry shade of red. “You should definitely buy that.”

Having every intentions of doing so, Kageyama walked toward the checkout, her back a little straighter and stride just a little more confident. 

Wearing the dress out of the store, Kageyama’s stomach protested the lack of lunch, so she suggested a visit to the food court and Sugawara agreed.

Almost to the strip of food stalls, Kageyama slowed and stilled when she passed by a cosmetics kiosk, drawn in by the array of tones and colors. She bit her lip and gave Sugawara a hopeful look. 

Sugawara took the bags, and Kageyama started to browse. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the attendant said, “Excuse me, dear, do you have a moment?”

The attendant was an older woman, but the longer Kageyama looked at her, the more she noticed the telltale signs that the two of them might have one major thing in common as women. 

“Okay.” Kageyama sat on a stool while the attendant buzzed around, grabbing palettes and bottles and brushes of all kinds from a locked cabinet. 

Her artful hands whisked over Kageyama’s face, applying a little bit of color here and there until she stood back with her arms crossed and a curve of satisfaction on her lips. “There. Now there’s the most beautiful girl in the room.” She turned her attention to Sugawara, who was staring at Kageyama with their mouth hanging open. “Now, promise me you’ll remind this young lady she doesn’t have to look down when she walks.”

Sugawara bowed low and rose with a grin. “You don’t have to tell me twice.” They swept over to Kageyama and clasped their hands around hers. “Tori-chan, it was fun shopping with you today. I hope we get to spend more time together.”

Kageyama’s face heated to a bright crimson, and she averted her eyes from Sugawara’s staggeringly charming smile and squeaked, “I’d like that.”

They brought Kageyama’s hand to their lips and brushed a reverent kiss. “Then I’m lucky indeed.” 

Her face never quite lost that shade of red as they left the makeup kiosk in good spirits and hand in hand.


End file.
